User talk:MysteriousTriangleguy
Access Granted Welcome to , Mysteriousjillguy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mysteriousjillguy page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 01:16, 29 November 2012 Hello! Hey! I was just looking 'round the wiki and saw you. hope you hae fun here at the wiki. dont be a troll (or else!) and we wil be freinds. Make an invader page so we know about you! well good luck at life! Foolish biologicals! you know nothing! (talk) 02:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Heyo, Lurk. YourFavoriteFangirl (talk) 20:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Come back to the chat?YourFavoriteFangirl (talk) 21:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Lurk, I'm no longer going to play ROBLOX. I'm sorry. Good luck. (Planet Vort has already stayed out of the war so far) Invadervax (talk) 01:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion: Quit ROBLOX and hide on the wiki. I quit ROBLOX because I never signed up for the war. Lurk. Do you like my Human disguise? Xenathu made it. Did I ever tell you that I have a pet Metroid? Hoow do I keep it off my head, you ask? It's not polite to talk with your mouth full. Invadervax (talk) 03:20, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare For every living thing in the normal universe, the is a Nightmare form of it! Hopes that answers your question, even if it was towards Vax... "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 17:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Everyone has a Nightmare counterpart. Who else do you think helped Nightmare Tak almost destroy you? Hello my control brain it is I, Almighty tallest Orange / ZIP please respond to my messages on (roblox) Well, could you make a Larnik version of that insanity photo of Lurk you made? I don't know,probably not,that picture took HOURS of editing. Mysteriousjillguy (talk) 23:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, Lurk. You see, Irkens did not use PAKs or Control Brains until they were corrupted. They reproduced the way humans do. Then Emperor Xeno invented cloning. Does that answer your question? Invadervax (talk) 19:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I have no one... No friends... I feel as if I'm running out of life force every day...An so I might die very soon...Invadervax (talk) 03:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Meet me on chat. -Krenzo I'm online a lot. Invadervax (talk) 00:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Lurk. I wanted to know if you would like to join DlareDlare Wiki. Invadervax (talk) 20:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, why would I care about the Irken Empire of Roblox? I quit, too. I went to Minecraft, a game more ME style. Invadervax (talk) 20:31, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I've quit ROBLOX. Why don't you? It's much safer here on the homeworld. Invadervax (talk) 02:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) The reason I quit Roblox was because of the war. I never signed up for it. Plus, we are needed on the homeworld. Haven't you heard of the Nightmare Irkens? They're the REAL threat. Invadervax (talk) 16:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Just meet me on chat. Invadervax (talk) 18:44, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry When I was editing irk on roblox I acidently messed up the wall. Im really sorry..Invader Jib (talk) 03:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) FRIENDS!? FRIENDS?! You have more than just friends! You're like a son to me! Invadervax (talk) 00:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) That sounds like a good plan. I will be glad to FINALLY get to stop using Zim. No, Lurk. I do not have a crush on a TV character. LIR just thinks that because Nightmare Tak is a parody of Azula. Invadervax (talk) 21:45, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad you like the picture. I know the explosion isn't in IZ style, but I tried, and it looks better this way. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 21:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Yes, I ca make those blueprints, but it will be a while. I'm going out of town and won't be able to post pictures. Sorry for the inconvenience Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 15:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Warning This is an official warning. I have received several complaints from other users of: spam harassment and vandalism This is an official warning to stop it or you WILL get banned. I do not want to do that. Just forget it. Im sure Jib did not mean to make you this upset. I must do what I must do. (talk) 01:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) sorry Sorry that all this is happening. Im realy sorry that you are going through a rough time. I was just stating what others have said. I must do what I must do. (talk) 01:30, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I finished your picture of Zeerk. Just leave me a message when you actually make a page for him. See you later. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 02:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Sorry I'm sorry about the thing with your fanon. We can try to make your fanon fit better, if you want. Invader Jib (talk) 00:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not your fanon, as Robloxia is a Crossover planet, therefore making it fair game for anyone to edit, and everyone else agrees that Robloxia is a planet, not a universe. Invader Jib (talk) 19:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sign in! there has been many edits by an I.P. address that matches the I.P. address that you are labeled as using when you are signed in. I know its a little freaky but I know those un-signed in edits are you. Please sign in when you edit. I am Plazatrax! Fear me!(or you know leave me a message) 21:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) about your I.P. address... Apparently there are two un-signed in users going around editing articles. This proves to be slightly problematic, because they are strikingly similar. I am Plazatrax! Fear me!(or you know leave me a message) 21:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Here you go... Although I would ask you to let me post the picture on the page, because I'm going for an achievement. I wasn't sure if you wanted his uniform to be blue, but I figured not because you specified "standard." At any rate, I can change stuff if need be. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 23:48, August 22, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Ok, I'll make those adjustments and put the picture of Zeerk back on. See ya, Vex out! Role Play Sounds cool, but im in skool right now... ill come on when i can, thanks for the opportunity! Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 15:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX You have been banned from chat for two weeks for: Causing arguments, Disrepsectfull behavior, threatening a mod, and Overall unacceptable behavior. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 00:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) You own the fanon, but you don't own the pages, nobody does. You don't have the right to vandalize them. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) They aren't "your" pages, you just own the fanon. Vandelizem is still Vandizem, regardless of the situation. Nobody owns any pages. There is no reason to delete them, so it is vandelizim. Say it as much as you want, I don't care. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:36, August 30, 2013 (UTC) As if they will care. Do you think people are dumb enough to not see that your just doing it for attention? After all, you've "left" three times so far. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Knock it off! I'm not going to unban you. You misbehaved, you were banned, your ban expires in two weeks. Deal with it. Also, people can see the talk pages, they don't need to hear you say it directly just to know your side of the story. "When Plaz hears my side of the story,you will be punished."-Lurk Threatining a mod, once again. Why am I not suprised... 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 21:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I have absolutely no reason to un-ban you. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 22:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Listen. Okay, listen. You aren't going to just get un-banned from chat for no reason. You misbehaved, and you were banned. I didn't ban you because we don't get along, I banned you because I'm a chat mod for a reason. If you want to get rid of your fanon, ask Plazatrax to delete the pages, instead of turning them into blank, ugly pages. Okay? You don't have to destroy the article, you just have to slap a "nominate for deletion" template on it. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 00:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Because you jumped straight to the "I HATE YOU YOU BRICK WALL" thing right when I undid the edit. 'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 00:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Jib ok... Lurk, Jib, both of you are acting inappropriately. Jib should not have banned you. Yes I did look at the chat logs. BOTH of you need to act better. I am Plazatrax! Fear me!(or you know leave me a message) 00:53, August 31, 2013 (UTC) About the chat and pages I cannon remove you from the banned list. Im sorry about that. Can you please not remove all the content from your pages? I realy like your pages and wil miss them very much. I am Plazatrax! Fear me!(or you know leave me a message) 00:57, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Another Chance I'm giving you another chance to behave properly on the Chat. Please, try to flip out less, okay?'Cause the pies are N-n-n-n-never... n-n-n-n-never....N-n-n-never... ending! (talk) 02:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Lurk, Jib. I'm not entirely sure what is going on here, and I know some of it is a bit touchy, so I think you two should work this out on your own. If you really do need help, I will try my best to fix the situation. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 04:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Signature Yeah... Jib stole my signature, but I'm not entirely sure why... It might very well be a joke, but I'm still going to ask him to change it to avoid any further confusion. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 18:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX It was just a joke. I already changed it. Bacon Pancakes! Makin Bacon Pancakes! Take Some Bacon, Put It in a Pancake! (talk) 18:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks... Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 01:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX New Picture Request Ok, I will try to complete your request, but you must understand that it's a tall order, and will take a while. Well, off to conquer... Invader Vex, signing off! (talk) 21:15, September 6, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX You might need to do some work, but it's been drawn and colored. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 02:24, September 12, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Im going to need you to change the background then... Can you do it with how that picture is now, or should I change it? Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 21:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX But...I Don't Want You to Go... No! Please don't go! You're one of the most creative users I know! You have great fanon! You deserve to stay here! Please! I can be quite the spazz when it comes to being in small spaces. (talk) 02:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Don't Be So Hard on Yourself You're not a nuisance, Lurk. You are a great user. I love your fanon and would break into peices if you left...I already lost one friend...I don't want to loose another...I already told you a long time ago that you're like a son to me...Lurk...Please...Just don't go...I'll miss you... I can be quite the spazz when it comes to being in small spaces. (talk) 02:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Please... Lurk...Please...Stay on the wiki...I respect you...I'm sorry you can't get along with Jib...But leaving the wiki is not the answer...Please...Stay...I love your fanon...Please... I agree with Vax that you ought to stay... To the best of my knowledge, you have not had any arguments in some time... However, I will not influence you to do things you don't want to do. If you honestly want to leave, we can still hang out and be friends on the IFA Wiki... Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess... (talk) 03:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Lurk Picture Here you go! Larkz and Slyzor Hey there, I noticed something 'odd' about two pages you created: Tallest Slyzor and Larkz. On Slyzor's page, in the Life section, it mentions that as a smeet, Slyzor and Larkz were great friends. It also mentioned some things that they did together. However, on Larkz's Smeethood section, there's no mention of Slyzor anywhere. The only mention that Slyzor gets is in the Facts of Doominess section. I mean, this is totally not required, and is more of a request from me to keep continuity accurate--again, this is just from me. You aren't obligated to fix anything but... Would you maybe be able to add something that mentions Slyzor in Larkz's Smeethood section? That'd be great! :) PrimusGod (talk) 06:38, October 16, 2013 (UTC) FPlagiarism on IFA Even if Plazatrax approves it, I will not allow you to steal pages from this wiki. No matter what excuse you have, it's still plagarism. Vex and Vax are with me on this one, btw. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 17:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) No, you may not. Personally, I don't believe the articles are needed there. Do you really want that wiki to become well..this wiki with crossover sprinkled on-top? I have put effort in making this wiki nearly-plagarised free, and I will not let this wiki's content be copied under any circumstances. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 17:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) What's there to talk about? It's not gonna happen, period. -Insert Adventure Time reference here- (talk) 17:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to have to agree with Jib on this one. If you want those articles, rewrite them. Just make sure to not copy anyone else's fanon without their permission. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 22:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I also agree. We don't allow people to plagiarise pages from other wikis onto this wiki, and now they should do the same. Let me tell you this, I...I...LIKE CHEESE! There, now go away. (talk) 23:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I know you don't have the time, Lurk, but it'd be best to just create it from scratch. Though it IS easier for you, it's bugging quite a lot of people on the wiki. I'm not pointing fingers, but i think it's best if you made the articles from scratch. Ranchovies. (talk) 01:25, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Eh..sorry about being unresponsive. Sometimes I just forget about the chat.. but anyway, I'm glad you'll be back, at least for this week. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 23:48, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Lurk, I'm going to the Stars and Strikes bowling alley right now... This is the only time I'll be able to go, because we're going to Florida on Wednesday. I NEED you to respond to tell me if you'll be there or not! Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 18:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX I will be here tomorrow, yes. I'm not so sure if we'll be able to go to the park or not, though... Could you give me the street address so I can give it to my mom? Just leave it on my talk page. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 18:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Following The Footsteps ᴍᴏ-iɢᴏ- ᴍɪɪ- ᴋᴏ-ɢᴏ-ɢᴏ-ʜᴏ-. ᴋᴏ-ɢᴏ-ɢᴏ-ʜᴏ- ᴍɪɪ- ʜᴏ-ʟᴏ-vɢᴏ-. ʜᴏ-ʟᴏ-vɢᴏ- ᴍɪɪ- ᴠᴏ-ʀᴏ-ɴᴏ-iɢᴏ-vɢᴏ- ɴᴏ-ᴠᴏ-ᴇᴏ-ᴇᴏ-ʏᴇᴢᴢɪ-. ᴋᴏ-ᴠᴏ-rɢᴏ-wɢᴏ-ʜᴏ-ʜᴏ-. http://lingojam.com/Boxxi no Lurk, please. You're not a walking disaster. You're NOT INSANE. You're fine. You're Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blocking you so unfairly that one time..but you still tolerated me after that. That's amazing. ''' ''This isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. ' "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 03:37, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Well about Nigtmare Zyl's picture, it is not technically a recolor, but I did use a reference image for drawing the general shape because I used to really stink at drawing that head shape. If there is any concern about the matter, please feel free to bring it up with me. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:32, January 10, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX Okay then... Thanks for the tuna and the fruit, I guess... I like tuna, but the fruit is just plain creepy... I'll re-gift it to Ark for her birthday. She'll really appreciate that. XD No! Vex! i need the fruit! I need it! It's like..a Pacman! I neeeeeeed it! It's AMAZING!!!! This is not a signature. I know you think it is, but it's not. I don't care what your teacher told you. This is NOT a signature. (talk) 00:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:26, January 31, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX ..What's with the tuna man XD Geez, whaddya want?! (talk) 00:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) This was kinda my reaction ------> Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:05, February 1, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX COMIC Dear Lurk, We've found that the comic maker isn't your only advantage It's your skill on paper that stands out. Jib and I have a few ideas as to what you could do. You could work on the drafts with Vex which means twice the work in half the time Or you could work on the cover pages. Since you seemed busy uploading our gifts to listen in chat, i thought I'd put this on your talk page. Hubba. Jubba. Lollywash! (talk) 03:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I had an idea of how you can help with the comic as well. I plan to draw all the drafts, and have already drawn a few, but you have a MUCH better software to color and finalize them on, so maybe I can draw them and you can color them. It would make things much faster, if you wanna do that. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 17:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX Change Alright, Lurk. If it's your decision, I'm not gonna stop you from doing it. You do what you feel is right. Geez, whaddya want?! (talk) 21:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I was busy with Colldge, sorry. But about changing the whole Kratoz is Zim's father thing, I just want to find a place where my character could get some recognition and possible popularity. I also wanted a character that would be connected to Zim in a big way, so I settled with giving him a Dad. I guess I could move the character to another wikipedia site and leave it there. I won't take the whole father son thing out. But the mentor and trainer idea is already gone. Instead it will go on like neither Zim or Kratoz never really knew they were related until he went to Earth. Zim orginally idolized him. The two never really trained together, but have known eachother (but Kratoz obviously look at Zim with contempt). Zim later came to hate his hero when he tried to kill him. It was there after Zim left for Earth, Kratoz then discovered that Zim was his son.